


Relaxation

by Narassi



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: (sorry), F/M, Fluff, I mean it could be if you set it after season 15 i guess, I'm bringing that one back, Kissing, Lemons, Lots of it, NSFW, Not Really Canon Compliant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, but it's more of a what-if Carolina and Wash got together earlier, but yeah, i mean it's not just them fucking the entire time, i'm not sure this qualifies as plot, if you couldn't tell already, porn with...uh, spoilers for season 15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 01:17:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11302755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narassi/pseuds/Narassi
Summary: Wash really, really just wants a break. He wants to sit on his damn chair on the beach and not be interrupted by the reds and blues screaming over god-knows-what. Carolina pesters him instead.He's dumb enough to pester her back.





	Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

> So there's no real timeline for this. It could be set after Season 15, I suppose, or it could be an AU if Wash and Carolina got together while still on the moon. It's up to you.

Wash settled down into one of the many fold-out lawn chairs strewn across their island. This one was out below the cliffs, on the beach. It sat just far enough back from the water that even when the tide came in, he had a comfortable amount of space. He’d even brought an umbrella so that he didn’t burn to a crisp in the first five minutes. He brushed the sand off of his feet and propped them up on the chair. As he leaned back, he admired the view.

The sky was incredibly blue. It was much bluer than that of his home planet, and bluer than Chorus’s ever was. Maybe it was the lack of pollution, he thought. The islands stretching out across the deep blue ocean were a pretty sight as well. He marveled at how green they were. Chorus had been green in some spots, but he hadn’t had the time to enjoy the scenery. Wash closed his eyes and listened to the waves pounding against the shore. Unknown bird species screeched and cried overhead.

A distant boom shattered the peace. Wash could just make out the sounds of yelling from somewhere behind him, up the cliff.

He ignored it. The reason he chose this particular spot? It was isolated. Someone would have to swim (or wade through water) to reach it. The cliff wall surrounded him on three sides, ocean on the fourth. It wasn’t a small space, exactly, but it was definitely difficult to spot. His chair was close enough to the wall that the reds and blues wouldn’t be able see him unless they leaned way over the edge (which they wouldn’t do). Whatever just happened up above, Wash did _not_ have to deal with it.

He sighed happily and closed his eyes. He had forgone his armor when he’d left the base earlier. He wore only grey and yellow plaid swimming trunks. Initially he hadn’t been too happy to ditch the armor, but now most days he secretly thanked Donut for making them all go shopping for clothes before they left. He’d surprised more than one person by ditching everything but the shorts and diving into the cool ocean. Wash smiled a little as the wind picked up. It rustled his hair, cooled his skin, and dried the last lingering drops of water from his body. He had almost forgotten what the wind felt like outside of armor. Sometimes the feeling startled or overwhelmed him.

Like right then. Wash felt something light on his leg. Like a bug. He brushed at it, his fingers coming back damp. Must be the wind pushing at the water left on him from his swim, he thought.

He felt it again, on his stomach this time. He brushed there and, unsurprisingly, his fingers came back damp again. His brows furrowed. He thought he’d dried off sufficiently before he sat down.

A large, wet splatter hit him on the forehead, right between the eyes. Water ran down his face and into his eyes. Wash spluttered and wiped at his eyes before opening them to see—

—Carolina?

Wash blinked up at her with wide eyes. Carolina was the _last_ person he’d expected to see above him. She looked down at him with an amused smirk, drenched ponytail held out in one hand. It dripped onto his shoulder this time.

“Hey!” He squeaked at her.

She laughed. “I wondered how long it would take you to notice.”

Wash huffed and sat up to swing his legs off of the chair. “How did you find me?”

She shrugged. “I followed you.” Now that he looked at her, even she had ditched the armor. She wore a bright aqua bikini top with matching board shorts. He wondered if she felt as naked as he did out of armor.

Wash rolled his eyes. “I’m surprised you’re down here pestering me instead of figuring out what just happened over there.”

Carolina sighed. “Grif made me.”

Wash stared at her. “Grif made you come pester me,” he deadpanned.

She shoved at him a little and sat down next to him. “Grif made me go swimming. He said it would relax me.”

Wash waited for her to continue. When she didn’t, he cracked into a grin. “And, let me guess. When you started swimming laps around him instead of actually relaxing, he gave up on you.”

Carolina smiled wryly. “Bingo.”

Wash snorted. “Why am I not surprised?” She rolled her eyes at him. “So...why did you come over to pester me?”

Carolina fixed him with an odd look. “Apparently this may come to a surprise to you, but I actually enjoy your company.”

Wash blinked. “I—oh.” He paused for a moment, grasping for words. “I thought I was just your friend by necessity.” He’d meant to say it teasingly, but the sorrowful look Carolina told him he’d failed. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “Sorry. That—came out much harsher than I meant it to.”

Carolina shrugged. “To answer your question, Grif told me to go somewhere I could actually relax.”

Wash reran her past few sentences in his head, certain he was missing something. “So...you came to me?”

“Mhm,” Carolina affirmed. She watched him, obviously waiting for the pieces to connect.

The pieces connected rather abruptly. “Oh.” She came to him to relax. She _trusted_ him enough to relax around him. “I—I didn’t realize. I guess I’ve been around them long enough that I’m used to letting my guard down around them. It didn’t occur to me that you...had difficulty. Relaxing. Around them.” She didn’t say anything, but the amused light from earlier was back into her eyes. “To be honest, some days it’s difficult for me, too. That’s why I come down here.” He gestured to the little cove. “I have three walls at my back and can _usually_ tell when someone’s coming.” He punctuated his sentence with a poke to her shoulder and a mock glare.

She snorted. “Uh huh. Sure, Wash.”

He shoved at her a little. “Hey. Be nice. I’m sharing my secret cove with you.”

She glared at him instead. “Did you just push me?” She asked, voice pitched dangerously low.

“Uhh...” Wash laughed uneasily. “Maybe a little?”

Her eyes narrowed. “I thought so.”

Wash held his hands up in surrender. “Um. What happened to relaxing?”

Carolina smiled at him, sickly sweet. “I _was_ relaxing, until _someone_ pushed me.”

Wash gulped and inched backwards into the chair. “Sorry?”

Carolina just continued to smile. She leaned towards him, one hand inching forwards. “Are you ticklish, Wash?”

Wash felt his face flush brilliantly. Even his ears felt hot. “Uh, no! Not at all!” His voice rose in pitch the closer her hand inched towards his stomach.

“Hmm,” Carolina’s smile grew into a sharklike grin. “Are you sure?”

Wash nodded vigorously. “Yes!” He squeaked.

Carolina hummed again. “Then you won’t mind if I...” She _launched_ at him, one hand flat on his chest to hold him down, the other hand fastening around his side to squeeze. Wash yelped loudly. He tried to fend her off with his arms, but every ounce of strength seemed to fail him. He shrieked and laughed as she mercilessly tickled his side, switching to the other when his arms got in the way.

“Stop!” Wash begged through peals of laughter, “please, stop!”

Carolina laughed above him and switched to his other side again.

Wash laughed helplessly and curled up as best as he could. He was dangerously close to falling off of the chair at this point. He looked at where she was perched. She had crawled atop his legs to reach his sides better. His grin grew wider.

Without warning, Wash launched backwards off of the chair and into the sand. Carolina squawked satisfyingly as she was dragged along with him, landing on top of him with an “oomf.”

Wash quickly rolled them so that he was on top and could grab her arms to stop any further attacks. “Ha!” He grinned down at her, “didn’t expect that, did you?”

Carolina looked up at him with wide eyes. “Uh...no, I didn’t.” There was something funny in her expression that Wash couldn’t place. He tensed. Was she startled? Had he upset her?

Studying her face, he decided that wasn’t the case. She didn’t look upset or afraid, just...unsettled? Her eyes were wide. She looked shocked. Was it that he’d bested her so easily? She wasn’t fighting back, he realized belatedly. If she’d been scared or upset at all, she would have pinned him instantly and snapped at him for it. No, her eyes were just wide and her pupils were dilated—

 _Oh_. Realization hit Wash like a bucket of cold water. He took in their position and blushed magnificently. He was on top of her, straddling her waist, and had her arms pinned down on either side of her head.

Wash scrambled backwards off of her, landing hard on his ass in the sand. “Shit, I am _so_ sorry! I didn’t mean to—”

Carolina sat up with a startled laugh and cut him off. “No, it’s—you’re fine. Don’t worry about it. I just didn’t expect that.”

Wash regarded her carefully. If she had only been startled, she would have kicked his ass into next week. No, the look on her face had been shock and _arousal_. After a moment of deliberation, he ventured, “If you’d been startled, you would have kicked my ass.”

Carolina blushed. Wash stared. He didn’t think she _could_ blush. It started at her cheeks and spread across her nose. He felt a pang of jealousy. When _he_ blushed, his whole face lit up like a tomato. She looked cute when she blushed.

Wash did his best to drive that thought from his head.

“I was—I mean, I, I just—” Carolina fumbled for words, about as put together as Wash normally felt.

He burst out laughing. He felt a little bad when Carolina’s stumbling cut off and she turned a glare at him, but after a moment she shook her head and laughed with him.

“You’re a little shit,” Carolina accused without much heat.

Wash grinned at her. “You’re covered in sand.”

She looked down at herself and brushed as much of it off as she could. “So are you,” she pointed out. Wash looked away from her to give her privacy and to brush sand off of his own body.

When they were reasonably clean, they sat down together on the chair again. Carolina sat cross legged against the back of the chair while Wash faced her while he straddled the chair to give her legs a little more room. He hadn’t done it on purpose, but he noticed that she blushed again when he sat down. He cringed, realizing he’d practically just put his junk on display, but decided against changing to a different position.

“So,” he grinned, “now that you’ve tickled the life out of me, did you have any plans for actually relaxing?”

Carolina shrugged. “I don’t know. Remember, I’m bad at this.”

Wash shrugged back. “Is there anything you want to do that doesn’t involve physical exercise?”

Carolina blushed slightly again. Wash hesitated. Had he said something wrong? As the blush receded, Carolina narrowed her eyes at him. “You know, it may not have been relaxing, but I _did_ enjoy tackling you.” The threat went unsaid, but Wash heard it loud and clear.

“Oh, I thought you’d enjoyed being tackled by _me_ ,” he said before he could stop himself.

Her jaw dropped.

His jaw dropped.

“That’s it,” Carolina hissed at him. She pushed herself off the chair and darted around him, and then launched herself at him again, tackling him to the chair. He squawked when he felt her weight hit him, and then squealed when her hand found his sensitive stomach again. “You never learn, do you?”

“Nope,” Wash managed in between helpless laughter. He tried to push them off of the chair again, but she skillfully held him down. He tried to come up with some sort of strategy besides curling into a ball, but his brain felt like it was turned to mush. His limbs wouldn’t cooperate. “Carolina, stop!” He shrieked.

Carolina laughed back at him. “No, you did this to yourself!”

He squealed louder when she propped herself up on her legs to attack him with _both_ hands, one on each side. He tried to push her off, hands scrabbling at her to try to push her away. Nothing worked, until he got the brilliant idea to wrap his arms around her and squish her against him. _That_ worked.

Carolina fell down against him with a yelp. He gulped in breaths of air, chest heaving. “Got you!” He managed between breaths and laughs.

She laughed into his shoulder. They kept laughing, even when Wash uncurled and shifted back up against the chair. They gradually quieted, until the sound of the waves could be heard above their quiet breaths. Wash liked having her close, he realized. This was nice. He felt warm inside. Safe.

After a while, Carolina shifted against him. “Are you going to let me up?”

Wash squeezed her tighter to him. “No. If I let you up you’ll just find another excuse to tackle me and start tickling me again.”

Carolina chuckled. “What if I promised not to?”

Wash hesitated, not wanting to let go. “Don’t you want to relax?” He asked instead of answering her question.

Carolina huffed, but didn’t answer him. She shifted and settled further against him until they were pressed together, her chest to his ribs, their legs tangled, and her head resting against his collarbone. He sighed in contentment. The sun hadn’t moved too much that he’d have to move the umbrella. The reds and blues weren’t screaming for them. They could stay here, he realized. They could stay like this for hours.

Wash loosened his arms around her. There wasn’t much point in holding her down anymore. He wondered if she was blushing again. _He_ was. He wondered if her arousal from earlier was back. He wondered if that arousal had come from being held down, or more specifically from being held down by _him_.

 He grit his teeth and did his best to shake himself from those thoughts. Now was _not_ the time to think things like that, not when she was pressed against him and could feel every line in his body.

They lay there for hours, until the sun began to shine on his face. He reluctantly rubbed at her arm, just in case she’d fallen asleep.

“I need to move the umbrella or I’ll get burned,” he murmured in her ear. She hummed and rolled to the side enough that he could squeeze out from under her and off of the chair. He _nearly_ fell on his ass into the sand for his efforts, but thankfully caught himself. He adjusted the umbrella so it would shield them for a good while longer and turned back to Carolina.

She’d taken his place at the head of the chair. She was smirking at him, obviously pleased with herself. She raised one brow in a clear challenge that said, “what’re you going to do about it?”

Wash just grinned at her. He squeezed in next to her and gently rested is arm over her hip. She turned so they were nose to nose and huffed, her breath blowing across his face. “Not what I was expecting, but okay.”

He winked. “You’re supposed to be relaxing, remember?”

She snorted. “We _did_ relax. For hours. Was that not good enough?”

Wash shrugged. “Depends. What else do you want to do so badly that you can’t relax for even longer?”

Carolina pulled away just far enough to look him in the eyes. “Well,” she started slowly, “I guess there is something I’d like to do.”

“Hm?” Wash prompted. He could not, for the life of him, tell what she was thinking of.

Carolina hesitated. He waited patiently for her to tell him. One thing they’d unfortunately learned as Freelancers was not to ask for anything they wanted. Asking wouldn’t do anything—nobody would get it for them, and sometimes the higher ups would just prevent them from getting whatever _it_ was. It was a hard habit to break. If there was something she wanted enough to suggest it, he’d give her all the time she needed to properly ask.

“Can I lay on you again?” She asked quietly.

Wash smiled at her, careful not to smile too big and discourage her. He carefully reached over and wrapped his arms around her waist and rolled so she was above him. They squirmed and shifted until they rested close to their earlier position.

“Is that all?” He asked softly.

He felt her tense ever so slightly. He waited. He busied himself with rubbing his hands up and down her back, careful to avoid dipping too far down or around her sides. He wanted to keep the movements gentle and reassuring, not sexual. He stopped when she pushed herself up on her elbows to look down at him. He settled his hands on either side of the small of her back.

“Is there something else you wanted to do?” He prompted again.

“Mhm,” she hummed. “Do you trust me?”

Wash smiled up at her. “If I didn’t trust you, I wouldn’t be laying here with you,” he pointed out.

She rolled her eyes, but hummed again in agreement. Wash watched the hesitation in her eyes die out, replaced by something he couldn’t name because in that moment she’d leaned down and kissed him firmly on the lips.

His eyes fluttered closed. He made a quiet, startled sound against her lips, which quirked up into a small smile against his as she kissed him again. They kissed and kissed and kissed, slowly and languidly, their movements growing surer and steadier with each kiss.

Carolina pulled back first. Wash opened his eyes again to stare at her, wide-eyed and open mouthed.

Carolina’s brow crinkled in worry. “Was that okay?”

Wash snapped his mouth shut and nodded quickly. He swallowed, mouth dry. “A little unexpected, but yeah.”

Carolina flushed. “I thought you’d figured it out by now.”

Wash hesitated. He’d definitely noticed. He hadn’t thought that she was into him enough to make a move. “I realized something was up,” he admitted, “but I didn’t think you’d do anything about it.”

She laughed a little breathlessly. “What was your first clue?”

“When I tackled you,” he said, “and your eyes went wide. And then you got all blushy for a little while afterwards. That’s all I really noticed, actually.”

Carolina blinked down at him. “I was so sure you’d be able to tell I was _very_ aroused this entire time,” she admitted.

Wash felt like he’d been smacked in the face. He hadn’t been able to tell, other than when he’d straddled her and when he’d spread his legs around the chair. “Funny,” he croaked, “I was going to tell you the same thing.”

“Really?” She asked.

Wash nodded. “I was terrified you’d feel something poking you in the stomach.” He flushed crimson.

Carolina smashed her mouth against his instead of replying. He reached up and buried one hand in her hair and cupped her cheek with the other. He took out her ponytail and rubbed his thumb back and forth over her cheekbone. She retaliated by biting his bottom lip and stuffing her tongue into his mouth when he gasped. He groaned around her tongue. They kissed again for what felt like hours until she pulled back and pushed herself up. She propped herself up on her hands over him and straddled his waist, very firmly sitting on his already aching erection. Wash let out a strangled groan at the pressure and buried both hands in her hair, careful to keep the pressure light.

“Is this okay?” She asked.

Wash nodded. “God, yes,” he croaked.

She ground against him slowly. Wash threw his head back to moan, prompting her to lean down and attach her lips to his neck. She sucked and nibbled lightly, and Wash realized through the haze of arousal that it was too light to leave marks. Part of him acknowledged that she was saving them from a round of questioning when they got back, but a louder part of him wished she’d mark him up. He moaned again when she hit a particularly sensitive spot. He rocked up against her, driving a gasp out of her.

He slid one hand down to the back of her bikini top. “Can I?” He asked.

She pulled back just enough to nod and say, “go ahead.” He pulled at the strings blindly until the top came untied. He pushed it off of her shoulders gently, never stopping the motion of his hips. He cupped her breasts in his hands and pressed his thumbs against her nipples, worrying that he wasn’t very knowledgeable in this area, but then she groaned and he stopped worrying and instead started thinking of ways he could get her to groan again. The trick seemed to be to prop himself up and seal his mouth around one nipple, one hand still fondling her other breast.

Carolina gasped and groaned again, rolling her hips down more forcefully against him. He bit down lightly and soothed the pain with his tongue, satisfied when she threaded her fingers into her hair and pulled on it hard enough to kiss him again. He let his hands wander everywhere he could reach. He caressed the hard lines of muscle that defined her body, tracing scars along the way. He hesitated for a moment before cautiously moving downward over the swell of her ass, down to her thighs, and then back up again to squeeze her ass. She hummed into his mouth in response. He kept his hands there, enjoying the feel of her muscles flexing as she ground into him.

Carolina grasped his hips and held them still, her own rhythm stuttering to a halt. Their breaths came out in heavy pants.

“I’m going to come if we keep that up,” she admitted when she had caught her breath.

Wash squeezed her ass gently again. “You could,” he told her. “I probably would, too.”

She squeezed her eyes shut, breathing unsteadily once more. “Don’t say things like that.”

He hummed. “Why not?”

She huffed. “In case you couldn’t tell, I’m trying to draw this out a little instead of coming in my shorts like a teenager.”

Wash laughed breathlessly. “Alright, alright. Here.” He lifted her up and settled her onto his stomach instead of his dick. “Did you want to lose the shorts?”

“ _Yes_ ,” she hissed. She clambered off of him to fumble with her shorts. Wash undid the drawstring on his own shorts and pushed them off his waist, and dumped them into the sand. Carolina straddled him again, this time fully naked. It took every ounce of self-control he had not to stare down past the tantalizing trail of tiny hairs on her stomach.

“I don’t have condoms,” he told her.

She shook her head. “I got an IUD just before the Temple of Procreation. I also got checked out by Dr. Grey afterwards. I’m clean.”

Wash’s dick twitched. “I also got checked out. I’m clean.”

Carolina smiled down at him. “Then I guess we don’t need condoms.”

Wash smiled, more than a little star-struck. “I guess not.” He pulled her down to kiss him again, this time inching his hand down to her waist, resting a hand on the inside of her thigh. “Can I?” He asked, voice hoarse.

Carolina hummed. “Go ahead,” she murmured against his lips. She spread her legs as far as she could on the chair. He gently moved his hand up to touch hot, humid skin. She gasped into his mouth when he circled her clit with his finger. He pressed against the nub over and over again, until she whimpered against his lips. He gently pushed a finger into her, pumping slowly. He pulled away from the kiss to gasp for air. She was so warm and wet and soft inside. He added another finger easily, pumping them both inside her. He curled them slightly on the way out, causing her to let out a long, shaky moan, and bury her face into his neck.

Wash let his other hand travel back up into her hair, fingers tangling in the long strands. He tugged a little. She reached up to tug his hair in retaliation, looking up and smirking at him when he moaned. He grinned and pressed against her clit with his thumb, satisfied when she moaned and hauled on his hair again. He slipped a third finger inside, curling them on every fourth stroke.

Eventually, Carolina tugged sharply at his hair again. “Enough,” she gasped. He curled his fingers against her inner walls one last time before pulling them out and resting a slick hand against her hip. She straightened into a sitting position and settled over his dick. He whined at the heat and the pressure, rocking up to grind against her.

Carolina let out a breathless little “ah,” and lifted herself up. He reached down to guide himself to her entrance, hands snapping back to her hips as she began to sink down. She grabbed his hands in hers and pinned them above his head.

Wash let himself be pinned and tried not to move as warm, wet heat enveloped him. He threw his head back to moan, voice cracking. Carolina moaned, too, sounding just as wrecked as he did. Wash hissed as she bottomed out, gasping to try to catch his breath. He held himself as still as possible while she got used to his length.

“Ah, fuck,” he cursed as she rocked her hips slightly.

She groaned above him. “Are you okay?”

Wash nodded. “Yeah. Just, fuck. ‘S good.”

She laughed breathlessly and raised herself up on her knees. Wash moaned loudly as she sank back down slowly.

“Fuck,” he swore, “goddamn. Carolina.” He struggled against her hold on his hands, but she shook her head.

“Not yet,” she told him. She raised herself up and sank down again, establishing a slow but firm rhythm that had Wash shaking underneath her.

He took in the sight of her moving atop him. Her red hair spilled down her back and over her shoulders. Normally pale skin flushed pink on her cheeks and her chest. Her breasts bounced each time she sank down onto him. Powerful thighs framed his waist and pushed her up and down.

“Okay,” she said, letting go of his wrists and bracing herself on her hands. “Go ahead.”

His hands flew to her breasts, kneading the supple flesh and pinching lightly at her nipples. Her rhythm stuttered a little, then picked up speed as he let his hands wander over her again. He couldn’t decide where he wanted to touch her most—her breasts, her hair, her neck, her ribs, her ass, her thighs. His hands slid from one place to another, kneading and pinching and caressing.

Carolina sat fully upright and moaned loudly. “You can—ah—go ahead and move,” she gasped.

Wash moaned and thrust into her when she sank down, startling a moan out of her. He matched her rhythm, fucking up into her when she fucked down onto him. His hands finally settled onto her hips, holding on for dear life as pleasure nearly overwhelmed him. A constant stream of noises seeped out of his mouth, he realized. Gasps and moans and groans fell from his lips without his permission. He couldn’t hold them back if he tried. Carolina sounded as nearly wrecked as he did, with practically every third breath coming out voiced and a moan punching out of her every few thrusts.

“I’m close,” he warned. His voice sounded hoarse, strangled even.

She nodded. “Me too,” she said.

He reached up with one hand and cupped her breast. He rolled her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Her thrusts stuttered and became erratic as she tensed around him.

“Ah, fuck!” Carolina swore, and tensed as she came. Her walls tightened around Wash, who threw his head back and groaned loudly at the sensation. He fucked her through her orgasm, watching as she curled in on herself and shook with the force of it. Her hips slowly came to a stop, gasping. He stopped as well, and went to pull out, but she shook her head. “No, go ahead.”

Wash gratefully began thrusting again, moaning when she gasped and cried out at the overstimulation. She leaned down to mouth at his neck. He threw his head back to give her more room and moaned at the feeling of lips on his neck. She found his hands and pinned them above his head again.

“Fuck,” he whimpered.

She bit down a little on his neck. “That’s it,” she murmured, “go ahead and come.”

He groaned raggedly at the order and came, hips punching up in hard, deep thrusts. His back arched and his toes curled.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck!” Carolina gasped into his neck. He felt her tense again, and tighten impossibly more around him. He rode out the waves of his orgasm, hips slowing to a stop. She melted bonelessly against him, head tucked under his chin.

They lay there for a while, waiting for their breathing to return to normal. When he had the energy to, Wash let his hands wander over her skin once more.

He kissed the top of her head. “You okay?” He asked.

She huffed against him. “I think you fucked the life out of me,” she murmured into his chest.

He chuckled. “Want me to pull out?”

“Mm,” she pushed herself up, “yeah. Slowly.”

He carefully pulled out of her, wincing when she hissed. “Did you come a second time?” He asked.

Carolina laughed, bright and bursting. “I did,” she admitted. “I didn’t think I could do that.”

He smiled up at her. “I guess that was okay then.”

She grinned back. “That was amazing. Thank you.” She leaned down and kissed him soundly for a good few minutes before sitting back up. “We should probably get dressed before someone comes looking for us.”

He sat up slowly and nodded. “Maybe we should go for a swim before we head back. We can clean up in the water and probably manage to _not_ look like we just fucked.”

Carolina laughed again. “Yeah, good idea. I’m not sure I’m ready to tell them about this, yet.” She pulled her shorts on.

He winked. “What, you don’t want Tucker to ask you for the details?” He grabbed his swim trunks from where he’d tossed them in the sand and shook them out before putting them on.

“Oh, god, no,” Carolina groaned, “I hope he never finds out.” Wash snickered. “Can you tie my top?”

He hummed and tied the strings of her bikini, double checking to make sure it was tight enough. “You look good in that,” he told her.

She blushed. “Thanks.”

Wash spun her around and kissed her, wrapping his arms lightly around her waist. She hummed happily into his mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck. He kissed her and kissed her until they pulled away to breathe. “Is...is this a one-time thing?” He asked hesitantly.

Carolina rubbed soothingly at the back of his neck. “I hope not,” she said.

Wash relaxed and kissed her again. “Me too,” he admitted.

She squeezed his neck a little. “Then it won’t be.”

He bumped his nose against hers. “Feelings and all?”

She bumped his nose back and pecked him on the lips. “Feelings and all,” she confirmed.

He grinned a little dopily. “I’m glad,” he murmured against her lips.

She grinned back. “Me too.” She kissed him softly.

Then she pulled back and shoved him into the sand, shouted, “catch me if you can,” and dashed towards the water.

“Hey!” He yelped, falling on his ass and fumbling to get up. “No fair! We were having a moment!” He ran after her, glad that the water slowed her down enough for him to catch up to her. He happily tackled her into the surf, gasping at the cold water after so long spent in the sun.

When they both emerged from the waves less than a foot apart, they grinned and laughed with each other. Wash took her hand and led her further into the water.

Wash ended up getting sunburnt anyways. Grif yelled at them both for not relaxing. Wash just winked and told him, “we relaxed in our own way.”

Later, when they curled up in Wash’s bed together back a blue base, Wash sighed contentedly into Carolina’s hair. He could do this, he thought. As long as it made her as happy as it made him, they could do this.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on tumblr! agentfrecklelancer.tumblr.com


End file.
